The jacket or covering of cables, such as, but not limited to, fiber optic cables, often need to be slit and removed from either the middle or the end of the cables during installation or repair. To accomplish this, a technician generally cuts or slices through the cable jacket using an open faced knife or a makeshift cable stripper. This activity, however, can be difficult and generally requires skill and strength particularly when the cable jacket is made of a hard material and a long length of cable jacket must be removed. The process can cut too deeply into the cable, causing damage to the core of the cable. In the case of fiber optic cables, the optical fiber itself can be damaged by excessive cable twisting or handling. In addition, a knife can slip causing injury to the technician.
Accordingly, what is needed is a cable stripper that allows a user to easily, safely and precisely penetrate the exterior layer of the cable jacket either at an end of a cable or at any point along the length of a cable. The cable stripper should accommodate different types of cable, including, but not limited to, flat cables and round cables. The cable stripper should also be able to accommodate various dimensions of cable.